Conquista
by Natalys
Summary: Sirius cree que conquistar a Hermione es cosa fácil. Más para él, quien se cree conocedor de todas las técnicas de seducción. Pero se dará cuenta que a veces son ellas las que eligen si caer o no rendida a los pies de un hombre.


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

**CONQUISTA**

Esto era algo irracional y ridículo. ¿Qué mierda le sucedía a esa muchacha? No entendía por qué ella constantemente evadía sus avances y se reía tranquilamente de sus instintos de conquista como si no fueran otra cosa más que una estúpida broma de merodeador. Tal vez debía esforzarse un poco más. ¿A caso no podía ver que sus intenciones eran…? Eran… serias no, pero eran buenas al fin y al cabo. Sólo quería que ambos pasasen un buen rato, disfrutando del momento y de la compañía mutua. Nada serio, algo ocasional y placentero ¿Tan malo podría ser eso?

¡Es que ella estaba tan jodidamente buena! A sus veintitrés años, con ese cabello indomable, esos labios suculentos y esas curvas peligrosas que se ocultaban tras metros de tela innecesaria, Hermione Granger se había vuelto ante sus ojos la sensualidad misma encarnada.

Remus le había dicho que estaba loco por querer conquistarla. Pero su amigo parecía no darse cuenta que Hermione no sería sólo una de sus conquistas. No, ella era todo un reto y él no tenía ningún temor de perecer frente a él. ¡Porque sabía que no perecería sino todo lo contrario, saldría victorioso! ¿Quién podría resistirse al sexy e inigualable Sirius Black? ¡Nadie! ¡No había ni una maldita mujer en el planeta que pudiera contra sus encantos? Nadie las conocía mejor que él. Nadie sabía cuando usar piropos y cuando no. Ni cuando debía darles obsequios para hacerlas sentir queridas. Ni cuando acariciar sus brazos con cierta casualidad mal disimulada haciéndolas sentirse protegidas y queridas a su lado. ¡No había competencia a su lado!

Esa noche sería su noche. Esa noche daría el paso final en su conquista. La haría caer rendida a sus pies. Iría a su casa con alguna tonta excusa, llevaría una botella de un buen vino, comenzaría una conversación casual y en menos de lo que podría tardar en decir _"Petríficus" _la tendría comiendo de sus manos.

Se duchó concienzudamente. Colocó colonia en cada parte de su cuerpo. Se vistió con ropa informal pero cara. Se peinó y para las ocho de la noche ya se estaba encaminando hacia la casa de la amiga de su ahijado dispuesto a pasar una noche de sexo alocado. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ella no lo rechazaría. No ahora que estaba dispuesto a demostrarle cuán seductor podría ser. No por nada en sus años de juventud había acumulado cientos de revistas muggles que hablaban de las maneras más ingeniosas para asegurar una conquista. En aquellos años las había usado al pie de la letra pero pasado el tiempo había aprendido que muchas de ellas quedaban grabadas en las memorias de las mujeres y había tenido que implementar nuevos trucos para conseguir nuevos resultados. Así que había ideado los suyos propios ayudándose de James.

Las mujeres como Hermione, a su modo de ver, necesitaba cariño, falso aunque fuera, pero el cariño era fundamental. Ellas no querían ser vistas como fulanas o mujeres de una noche así que había que ser pacientes y consentirlas mucho, hacerles ver que lo que estaba por suceder entre ellos no era malo… Con Hermione había sido paciente. Coqueteos aquí y allá, obsequios pequeños dejados en sitios estratégicos para que ella los encontrase firmados con una simple letra "S" con tinta roja, un ramo de rosas para el San Valentín pasado…

Tocó el timbre de la casa, aferrando en su mano izquierda con fuerza la botella de vino. Se escuchó unos pasos presurosos y una petulante sonrisa apareció en su rostro imaginando que tal vez ella estaba esperándolo. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡S…! ¡Oh, Sirius!—exclamó con los ojos como platos y la cara roja mientras cerraba con prisa la bata que tenía sobre un camisón semitrasparente negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Aquella vestimenta lo enardeció.

—Hola, preciosa—la saludó con una sonrisa lobuna—¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Yo… de hecho…

Pero él no la escuchó e ingresó a la casa empujando la puerta. Ya conocía el lugar y, por no querer parecer tan desesperado, fue hasta la cocina para buscar dos copas y algo con qué destapar el vino.

—Estaba en casa solo cuando me acordé de mi buena amiga Hermione—comenzó a decir él con tono casual—Y me dije: ¿Por qué no ir a verla? Traje vino. Espero que te guste. Es un Cheval Blanc de 1947. ¡Exquisito! Estoy seguro que te encantará.

—Sirius, estoy segura que sí pero…

—No, no digas nada.—la volvió a interrumpir mientras dejaba la botella de vino sobre la mesa y se inclinaba a los estantes a buscar las copas—¿Ya has cenado?

—Sí, pero…

—Bien. Si no te iba a llevar a cenar algo. Sabes que siempre es un placer para mí disfrutar de tu compañía.

Tocó las copas con sus manos y las tomó. Las dejó al lado de la botella y abrió ésta con un movimiento ágil de su varita. Alzó los ojos y notó que Hermione lo contemplaba seria con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. ¡Merlín, qué hermosa se veía! El camisón que llevaba debajo de su bata no le llegaba a las rodillas al igual que ésta última por lo que podía tener una magnífica perspectiva de las piernas cremosas. Mordió su labio inferior deleitándose interiormente.

—¡Sirius!

—¿Qué, amor?

—Primero, no me llames amor. Segundo, vete.

Sirius frunció el ceño con confusión.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó perplejo.

—Porque estoy esperando a alguien. Ya hice planes y estos no te incluyen.

La voz de Hermione había perdido la paciencia y dulzura con la que usualmente le hablaba. La miró a los ojos y notó en ellos que no estaba mintiendo. Sus labios estaba apretados con fuerza y una pequeña arruga surcaba su frente.

—¿Pero qué dices…?—preguntó algo abrumado por aquel repentino cambio que él no había planeando—¿Planes? ¿Con quién? ¿Y así vestida?

—Como me vista o deje de vestir no es de tu incumbencia, Sirius, al igual con quién hay yo hecho planes… Sólo te pido amablemente que te marches antes de que él venga.

—¿Él?—preguntó estupefacto—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron a poner de un color rojo fuego.

—Sí—respondió por lo bajo.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es ese imbécil?— inquirió molesto.

Ella abrió la boca sin poder creer su modo de comportarse.

—¡Vete!—le gritó sacando su varita para apuntarle con ella.

—¡Ey, ey, calma preciosa!

—¡Deja… de… llamarme… preciosa!—exclamó entre dientes.

—Ya me voy…

Sirius se apresuró a marcharse de allí antes que ella cometiese una locura. Pero él no se iba a quedar con dudas. Quería saber quién había sido el malnacido que había arruinado su oportunidad con Hermione. ¿Quién podría haber sido el mago que capturase más pronto que él la atención de la joven bruja? Quería conocerlo, saber qué técnicas de conquista había utilizado con ella… quería saber si cuando la dejara podría él ocupar su lugar.

Se ocultó entre las sombras de las casas de enfrente, justo detrás de un árbol frondoso que le permitía observar sin ser visto. Esperó impaciente pero para su fortuna no tuvo que pasar allí mucho tiempo porque pronto una silueta claramente masculina cubierta por una gruesa capa oscura que tapaba todos sus rasgos apareció y tocó el timbre de la casa de Hermione tal como él lo había hecho momentos atrás. Desafortunadamente no podía ver de quién se trataba. Esta vez ella tardó en abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo, sus movimientos fueron precavidos. Pero a diferencias del recibimiento que le dio a Sirius, a aquel desconocido se le lanzó literalmente encima dándole un beso exaltantemente apasionado. El desconocido la tomó por el trasero, alzándola con sus brazos para permitirle rodear con sus piernas su cadera.

Sirius bufó. El idiota iba de mal en peor. Aquel comportamiento libidinoso sólo lograría que ella lo despidiera con una cachetada. Pero para su consternación, aquello no sucedió. Por el contrario, Hermione pareció disfrutar desmedidamente aquello porque se pegó a aquel hombre con cierta desesperación.

Pero mucho peor fue su asombro cuando la capucha que cubría la cabeza del desconocido cayó dejando a la vista un rostro muy, muy conocido.

—¡Maldita sea!— gruñó entre dientes.

¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! ¡Esto era ridículo! ¿Hermione y Snape? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo aquel bastardo había logrado conquistar a alguien como ella? ¿A caso Hermione estaba bajo un _imperius_ o alguna poción de amor?

Por la forma en que ella se retorcía contra Quejicus podía asegurar que lo que dominaba a la joven era el más profundo deseo…

Bufó molesto.

Ya Snape se las pagaría.

…

Aquella cena había sido idea de Black y aún no entendía por qué mierda lo había invitado a él. Todos estaban allí: Lupin, Dumblendore, Minerva, Potter, la mayoría de los Weasley, Tonks, Lovegood y Hermione, por supuesto. Era usual que entre ellos se realizaran estas reuniones por el simple hecho de intercambiar conversaciones y hacer la usual vida social pero que lo invitaran a él era algo nuevo.

Sabía que el imbécil de Black estaba tras Hermione y que hacía dos noches había con intenciones poco decorosas ya que ella se lo había contado cuando había descubierto la botella de vino en la cocina. Se había molestado a sobremanera por la impertinencia del maldito pero no se lo había hecho ver a ella para no arruinar la velada que ambos habían programado.

La cena de esa noche había pasado en relativa calma. Al menos, no había tenido que hablar con nadie más que Hermione, quien lo mantuvo ocupado en una interesante y entretenida conversación sobre temas profundos y no superficiales como las que mantenían los demás. Claro que siempre mantuvieron un perfil bajo, procurando que nadie se enterase de que entre ellos había algo más que una recién iniciada amistad. No querían causar demasiado alboroto anunciando a los cuatro vientos que ambos estaban en una relación desde hacía dos años atrás.

—Hermione—escuchó que llamaba Black.

Él lo miró con indiferencia aunque por dentro le lanzaba dardos asesinos.

—¿Sí, Sirius?

—Luna te estaba buscando. Creo que fue hacia la biblioteca.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Bien… ya vuelvo…

Ambos vieron como Hermione se marchaba fuera de la cocina y, tras unos momentos de silencio, Black le habló.

—¿Así que tu y Granger?—preguntó con calma.

Severus reprimió sus ganas de lanzarle una maldición por el poco tacto del hombre. ¿A caso no se daba cuenta de que estaban rodeados por un montón de magos curiosos que podrían oírlos sin esfuerzo alguno?

—No sé de qué hablas—respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—¿No? ¿Y a quién vi hace dos noches arrinconándola contra la puerta?

Severus apretó los labios con fuerza. Se giró hacia él y lo contempló de la manera más intimidante que pudo, aún sabiendo que no conseguiría afectarle de ninguna manera.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó sin dar más vueltas.

Black se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Qué hiciste par que callera?—preguntó con cierta perplejidad—¿Qué le dijiste o diste para que te recibiera como una mujer desesperada para que la tomes con violencia contra la pared? ¡Merlín! ¿Cuándo supiste que Hermione era tan caliente?

Snape lo miró sin decir nada por unos momentos pero luego le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Caminaron hacia la sala que estaba desierta.

—Escóndete— le ordenó.

Black lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué?

—¿A caso no quieres ver cómo tengo a Granger rendida a mis pies?—lo vio asentir con cierta reticencia—Bien. Ve a esconderte. ¡Rápido que ya viene!

Apenas él se escondió detrás de los sillones apareció Hermione bajando las escaleras. Le sonrió al verlo allí solo.

—Es raro. Luna no estaba en la biblioteca.

—La señorita Lovegood se marchó hace quince minutos—le informó—Black solamente quería deshacerte de ti para preguntarme cómo hice para conquistarte.

La sonrisa de Hermione se volvió seductora y contoneó sus caderas mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?—preguntó ella en un ronroneo coqueto mientras se pegaba a él y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Él no se dedicó a perder tiempo en responderle. Sólo la besó a los labios con todo ese amor que sentía en su pecho. ¡Merlín, aquella mujer lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos! Su lívido, su mente y su corazón se revolucionaban estando en presencia de ella. Con sus manos acarició su rostro, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus mejillas y siguió deleitándose del sabor de su boca.

Ella se apartó, jadeando un poco, con los ojos entrecerrados y temblando levemente.

—Te amo—dijeron ambos a la vez.

Se sonrieron. Él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos nuevamente y besó su frente. Se separó un poco porque empezaba a escuchar que los magos de la cocina se acercaban hacia allí.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?—repitió Hermione en un susurro.

—Nada—confesó—Pero tendría que confesarle que fuiste tú la causante de esto…

Ella rió divertida.

—Tienes razón. Pero él no tiene porqué enterase de estos detalles…

—Ni mucho menos de lo que vamos a hacer ahora mismo.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad pero con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

Severus se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo haciendo que ella se ruborizaba notablemente. Pero a pesar de su vergüenza ella lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la casa.

…

Sirius se quedó boqueando como un pez fuera del agua viendo como Hermione arrastraba desesperada a Severus para hacer con él quién sabe qué cosas. ¡No! ¡Definitivamente el mundo ya había perdido la poca cordura que podría haber tenido! Pero algo le había quedado en claro. Entre esos dos la cosa no era de una simple noche. ¡Maldito Quejicus por ser tan afortunado!


End file.
